Two Lovers In Disguise
by L I V l U S
Summary: Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda stumble upon each other and soon fall in love. This is what happens when the Ultimate Breeder gets a job, dates the ultimate princess, and unexpectedly bumps into the Ultimate Mechanic. What will happen when Gundham's parents find out, or even worse Sonia? How will all this drama be solved? WILL KIRA'S LOVE STAY UNREQUITED! WILL THE WORLD IN?
1. Two Lovers in Disguise

* Note - We're lazy butts and this is our first time writing and submitting a fanfiction, so please, no mean comments and Grammer Nazis. ~ Kira and Eve *

Enjoy the fanfiction!

~ Chapter 1 ~

It was a warm day and slightly cloudy. The wind was blowing softly while in the distance you could hear the birds singing a high pitched melody. The trees were as green as ever; while the flowers were blooming with bees circling them. The city streets were as packed as ever and the traffic was horrid. The air smelled of smoke from the cars and fast food.

Walking down the sidewalk in a fast pace and shoving through the busy crowd was Gundham. Gundham was wearing a white T-shirt with denim jeans and black boots. His belt had little chains hanging down and around his neck was a black cotton scarf. Although he wasn't cold, Gundham felt safe and secure with his scarf and he would prefer not to lose it. Gundham was cursing to himself about being late for his part time job. He couldn't believe his girlfriend wasted his precious time on which dress she should wear to the party. He really didn't care much for a relationship, but because his family forced him, he had no choice.

He felt a sense of relief wash over him when he finally arrived at his part time job "Hammy Hamsters." Gundham shoved the doors open and walked in excitedly, though he didn't show it on his face. Gundham put on his uniform and walked straight to the hamster section. He spoke in a loud manner "HELLO! MY DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION! YOUR MASTER IS HERE HAHAHA!" His boss came around the corner and told him to shut up because he was scaring the customers.

Gundham didn't need a part time job, he was from a wealthy family. He just enjoyed taking care of animals, some would call him the "Ultimate Breeder." Although everytime someone would catch him with a small smile forming on his lips, he would blush madly and cover his face with his scarf. It was embarrassing to be caught snuggling an animal. He wanted to be known as a strong man, not sweet and sensitive.

Gundham's phone started to ring; he forgot to put his phone on mute, so blasting loudly was the song "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows." Right then and there, Gundham lost his pride as a man. He answered the phone quickly.

"What is it this time?" Gundham whispered to the othe person on the line.

Who was it?

"Oh my gosh, guess what!" The familiar voice played, it was Gundham's girlfriend.

Who was Gundham's girlfriend?

It was her, the princess of a small European monarchy, Novoselic, they call it.

She, was one rich princess, of course, even though she had almost everything and was wealthy, she chose to travel to Japan to lean about it's magnificent culture.

She, was Sonia.

"What." Gundham replied, annoyed at Sonia because she'd always call Gundham every time he starts his shift.

"So my friend Chiaki is going to the party as well! Yee-"

"Does that even concern me?"

"Of course it does!" Sonia lectured, she takes her friends so serious that when someone insults them, Sonia would just simply slap them in their faces, real hard, "All my friends are coming to the party! And how about you, any friends coming to the party..?"

"I don't need friends." Gundham replied, more annoyed than he was.

"Come on Gundham, you're always with your animals, make some friends, socialise, and be hap-"

He hung up.

Gundham was tired of Sonia always calling him and blurtting about her friends and the annoying party to him.

The only reason he was ever with that annoying girl was that he was forced to.

Once his family found out that Sonia was lurking around in Japan, they instantly tried to contact Sonia to meet up with them, knowing that SHE would be THE ONE who would be their Daughter-in-law.

It wasn't his family's fault that Gundham was emotionless and anti-social. Gundham believes that the world is cruel and dark, filled with lies and all darkness. He somehow only trusts animals instead of cold human beings.

"Time to Work..." Gundham said, to the air around him.

Gundham's shift ended at about 8 PM. He took off his uniform and exited the store. Outside waiting for him was Sonia in a red party dress. He let out a low annoyed sound. Sonia ran up to Gundham and tried to kiss him. Gundham turned his head and placed his hand on her face pushing her away. She gave a pouty face and yelled "WHY WON'T YOU EVER KISS ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING AND SOON TO BE MARRIED!"

Gundham scoffed " You're a nuisance, I don't plan on marrying you if I can help it."

Sonia stomped her foot and huffed "Well, your just confused right now, you truly wish to be with me and we WILL get married!" She linked arms with Gundham as he rolled his eyes.

They began walking down the street. She was rubbing up against Gundham and Gundham tried hard not to push her in the street. As they were about to turn a corner, a flash of light appeared before Gundham's eyes. He was laying on his butt and in front of him was a male with pink hair and yellow jump suit who was also on his butt. The man started yelling "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU-" the man stopped and stared at the Sonia. His eyes started twinkling at the beautiful blonde before him.

He ignored Gundham and walked straight to Sonia and tried to start a conversation. "HI! I'm Kazuichi Souda! And who might you be pretty lady?" He asked with a smile full of sharp pointy teeth. His hand was extended but Sonia just looked at it.

Sonia simply snuffed her nose up in the air and ignored him. She started whining to Gundham "GUNDHAMMMMM! HURRRY UPPPPP! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE PARTYYYY!"

Gundham groaned and got up with an annoyed facial expression. "Shut up, it's better if we just don't go!" he hissed.

Kazuichi rose his voice "THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A PRETTY LADY! How about I go with you Milady?"

Sonia continued to ignore him as she grabbed Gundham's hand and started pulling him. Gundham sighed and followed her. Kazuichi wasn't going to allow such a jerk to be with her, so he followed after them.

They finally arrived at the party.

"Omg hello, Sonia and Gundham.. And.. Kazuichi..? What a surprise, you're here as well."

Those words belonged to the one and only lucky student Nagito Komaeda.

"Wait.." Sonia paused for a moment before continuing her sentence, "You know this Cre... Guy?"

"Oh, umm, we used to be classmates in Middle School. He was known as the..

Ultimate Mechanic..

And the one who usually skips sch-"

"Watch your mouth, marshmellow hair."

"Right.. Sorry for spilling out too much information about you.. Geez.." Nagito brushed his snowy hair, while being pissed off by Kazuichi's remark about his own hair.

"Come on Gundham! Let's go!" Sonia tugged Gundham's arm as she forcefully dragged Gundham to the buffet table.

Kazuichi followed their footsteps as well, only because the 'pretty blonde' was getting smaller and smaller each step she took.

For the whole of the party, Gundham did not say or mutter a word, his mouth was buried in his scarf. Sonia took little notice on this because she was busy chatting away with her group of friends.

The only person who realized this was Kazuichi, even though Kazuichi had formed a 'first-sight' jealousy towards Gundham, he still noticed Gundham's silence.

Kazuichi had finally built up the courage to speak to Gundham.

"What's with your silence?"

Gundham turned his head around, still with his mouth buried in his scarf, only to find Kazuichi looking at him, even though they had 'just met', Gundham noticed the worried expression imprinted on Kazuichi's eyes. That was something Gundham expected Sonia to do, not the mechanic whom he just bumped into and met as well.

"I'm always like this."

Gundham replied, emotionless.

"...this seems like a stalker question but.. Why are you with that blonde even though you don't care about her..?"

'Why did the pink mortal ask me this.. Question?' Gundham thought to himself.

"Well.. Listen here pink mortal, the only reason I'm with HER, its because I like her, she's my world, I used to think this world was black and white, and cold, and harsh as well. Until SHE came into my life, she was my light to my darkness, she was the half of my.. Cold whole. I love her, we're getting married as well, in summer if you'd ask. We may seem like we don't care about each other, but.. We're a loving couple when at home.. Just so you see.. Pink mortal.." And with that lie, Gundham walked away, leaving Kazuichi, with a broken heart when he heard that they are getting married in Summer, which was 2 months away.

"Why.. Why do all the pretty flowers get plucked by another man.. Why.." Kazuichi whined to himself.

Gundham walked through the crowd looking for Sonia. He spotted her talking with Hajime Hinata. Gundham had a strong dislike for Hajime. Not because of Sonia of course, but because he would always call Gundham "softy", or "sickly sweet." Gundham groaned at the thought of bringing attention to himself, so he simply turned around and went outside. He was struggling on whether he should just leave Sonia and have her go home with her friends or stay in case everyone gets drunk and she gets left alone. Gundham wouldn't mind leaving her anyways but, his parents would kill him.

He sat on a concrete step and pulled out one of his dark devas from his pocket that he snagged from the store. "HAHAHA were you lonely? GOOD! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE SLAVE!" He yelled as he started feeding Cham-p a sunflower seed. He smiled slightly and started grooming his dark deva.

Kazuichi walked outside angry at that Hajime guy for brushing him off as he continued to flirt with "Sonia" as they called her. Kazuichi was pissed that she wasn't paying attention to him but to someone else. "I thought she was marrying that one jerk!" He cried. "MISS SONIA WILL NEVER NOTICE ME! NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!" He promised to himself.

Kazuichi turned his head and noticed that jerk from earlier. He was debating on if he should walk over and declare war, but the smile on the guy's face stopped him.

Why is that guy smiling?

He was annoyed that the guy gave more attention to an animal than his own fianc . Kazuichi walked over to him and stated "So, an animal is more important than the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?"

Gundham simply looked up with a bored expression and retorted "Mere Mortal, Animals are not only better than my "lover" but, better than this filthy human race."

Kazuichi only had a shocked look on his face and didn't reply. Gundham figured he got his point across and continued grooming Cham-P.

Kazuichi didn't enjoy this man's company, he decided to get some revenge. He grabbed Gundham's scarf and started running inside to the party.

Gundham looked up quickly and saw the mortal run inside. He placed Cham-p back in his pocket and followed after him.

The room was filled with the aroma of alcohol and food. The loud music could give one a headache. Confetti and snacks were scattered all over the ground, and you could instantly smell the after effects of fornication.

Gundham stormed in showing a quite visible angry expression. Which is the first time in awhile he expressed anything visible to the human eye. He looked around the room and couldn't spot the mortal anywhere. He pushed his way in and thought to himself.

This is IRRITATING! WHY IS THIS MORTAL DOING SUCH THINGS!

Still...this is the first time I ever showed human emotions...

His face softened a bit but then he furrowed his eyebrows again. He checked different rooms and couldn't find him, though he did stumble upon different couples being intimate in bedrooms. He simply blushed while covering his face with his own two hands and slammed the door.

He heard a yell that sounded like the mortal's voice. He followed the voice and what he saw shocked him a bit. The mortal was being pinned to the wall by none other than Hajime. He seemed drunk and he was panting hard.

Kazuichi was confused on what was happening and he closed his eyes scared for his life.

"B..BR..BROWN MORT..MORTAL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE MECHANIC!" Gundham shrieked while trying to pry Hajime's fingers off of the mortal's wrists

'Wh..What did he.. Call.. Call me...? Mechanic...? B..but why...' The words in Kazuichi's mind played.

He was clueless and confused at why the emotionless being called him Mechanic instead of 'Pink mortal' or 'Mere Mortal', just something including the word 'Mortal'.

Before Kazuichi revealed his dark pink eyes, Gundham had his ever ready hand across Hajime's face.

"SNAP.. OUT.. OF.. IT.. BROWN.. MORTAL.. WHERE.. IS.. THE.. BLONDE.. WHY.. WERE.. YOU.. PINNING.. THE.. MECHANIC.. ONTO.. THE.. WALL.. WAKE.. UP.. IDIOT.. MORTAL.."

"You said it again.." Kazuichi muttered loud enough that Gundham's ears absorbed those words.

"Said what? Mechanic.."

Gundham looked into Kazuichi's pink eyes when he said those words.

"You didn't call me Mortal.. You called me by my title.."

"W...we...well.." Gundham avoided more eye contact with the mechanic's pink eyes, "It..It's because.. Because.."

Gundham stood up and walked towards Kazuichi.

Kazuichi started backing up only to find that he had exceeded his number of steps, because of the wall that linked the room Gundham and Kazuichi himself were in, to another, vacant room.

"Because.."

Before Gundham can explain the reason he saved Kazuichi from the drunk, idiotic and brown mortal.

Their lips met.

That was Gundham and Kazuichi's first kiss, ever.

Even though Gundham was dating Sonia, he had never had the time to care, when the blonde's, and the emotionless being's lips met.

Somehow, Kazuichi was into Gundham's sudden actions.

Kazuichi wrapped his hands around Gundham's waist, while their lips were still meeting.

Without a warning, Gundham pushed himself away from Kazuichi and his lips.

"I can't do this.. I'm getting married.. I can't betray her.. I can't.. I'm sorry.. Mechanic.."

Gundham grabbed his scarf and stormed off thinking.

'WHY DID I KISS THAT PINK MORTAL!' IMPOSSIBLE!

Sonia came Into sight and Gundham ran by while grabbing her wrist. She gasped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I WAS TALKING TO CHIAKI!"

Gundham ignored her and kept running until they were about a mile away from the party. He stopped and Sonia was panting, she lost her heels somewhere as they were running. She was about to yell when she took notice of Gundham's face. He was blushing madly and his brows were furrowed.

Sonia could never get such a reaction from Gundham. So why now?

How did this happen, and who did it?

She snapped her fingers next to Gundham's face. "Hey, what happened? Why are we running?"

Gundham simply glanced at Sonia from the corner of his eye and said "That's none of your concern."

Sonia grew irritated, "IT IS MY CONCERN BECAUSE WE JUST STORMED OUT RUDELY OUT OF MY FRIEND'S PARTY! WHAT'S GOING ON! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Gundham stayed quiet and started walking. "If you don't wish to be alone, then follow me." He didn't glance back and continued walking. However he could hear her running up behind him and following.

Kazuichi stood there dumbfounded.

'Ehhhhh...What just happened!"

He thought to himself.

He put his hand over his mouth and blushed.

'I-I KISSED A GUY?!' I'M NOT GAY' he walked out of the room and down the stairs thinking to himself. He glanced around the room looking for the chocolate chip shaped haired man. He was pissed at himself for allowing it but he also felt sad that the man just left him there alone. He grumbled to himself and started to zone out to the music. "Maybe the music will help clear my mind..." He thought.

Nagito noticed Kazuichi staring off into space. He walked over and said "boo."

Kazuichi almost jumped out of his shoes and he yelled!

"BWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nagito laughed and patted the mechanic's back. "You look worried there pal, something wrong?" He smiled.

Kazuichi's face heated up and he averted his eyes "NOTHING IS WRONG! MAYBE THE ONE WHO HAS PROBLEMS IS YOU!"

"I may be a psychopathic person with a murderous laugh, but I assure you, you're the one who has problems." Nagito said, while snickering.

"Ok fine, this is for research purposes, is it weird that, well.. That a guy kissed a guy, this is only for research purposes..."

Kazuichi looked away from Nagito and rubbed his mouth, while doing so, he unconsciously turned into a tomato.

"Well.. It is weird.. But I've always heard that.. If your feelings to that man-"

"THIS IS RESEARCH PURPOSES, MARSHMALLOW HAIR, IT'S NOT ABOUT ME, IT'S FOR RESEARCH PURPOSES!"

"Well, let me rephrase this again. If the feelings of Man.. A, are true to Man B. It isn't weird, because it's true love. Anyways I've gotta run, despair might be lurking in this hour."

With that sentence, Nagito made his legs work and ran off, into the darkness of the night.

"..T..Tr..True L..Lo..Love..?"

Kazuichi stammered while saying those two words.

With that stammering, Kazuichi, too, went off into the darkness, in the opposite direction of where Nagito ran off to.

"Well you know where I went during the party with Chiaki and my friends?"

"..uughhh.. Where.."

That conversation belonged to Gundham and rentless Sonia, who kept talking about her friends to the emotionless breeder, who is sick of Sonia's rentless behaviour. This boring conversation between them slowed them down.

"We went to the mall right beside the party place!"

"Uh huh uh huh.. Yea.. Well you should have told me where you went before you leav-"

Bang

Gundham banged into someone.

With the body of a man.

With the exact same hair color as the mechanic

As well as the same sunny jumpsuit the mechanic wore.

It was Kazuichi.

"WATCH WHERE YOU-... Its you again.."

Slience played.

Gundham said nothing to Kazuichi's words.

He didn't break the silence.

Gundham just simply, walked away from Kazuichi.

Kazuichi stood there, totally frozen by Gundham's reaction to bumping into him again.

Kazuichi thought the Emotionless being would just blurt out curse words at his face.

But no.

After that secretive lips visit,

Gundham and Kazuichi's feelings just.. Changed.. For the good.. It may be too good..

"Geez, what was that for." Kazuichi lied, to his true words.

He was going to say the three letter word to Gundham, even regardless of Sonia's presence

"I love you."

Those were the three words.

Sonia, who was acting like Gundham's dog, followed him, into the darkness, also leaving Kazuichi in the moonlight.

When Sonia was out of sight, Kazuichi got onto his knees and cried.

"I'm in love.. With a man.."

End of Chapter 1.

SouDam Fanfiction written by

-TwistedDreams (YouTube); Kira

\- RadioEve Chu (YouTube); Eve 


	2. We Meet Again

The sun rose and turned the darkness of the night into a vibrant glorifying morning, it was a day after the party, which changed the emotionless being and the pink mortal's feelings towards each other.

The Pink Mortal loved the emotionless being, but seeing him with another person, a princess, the princess of Novoselic, hid the Pink Mortal's true feelings towards the emotionless being.

What the Pink Mortal doesn't know is that the emotionless being, who was the breeder, liked him back. But if the Breeder were to leave the princess and go and be with his true love, his parents would want to disown him once and for all.

'They believe that have found the 'perfect girl' to be their daughter-in-law. But, they were wrong from the start,' The Breeder,  
Gundham Tanaka, thought to himself, 'I really love the Mechanic, not the Princess, but yet, I'm still with this rentless, annoying princess..'

"Good morning, honey."

"Huh what? Good morning Sonia."

That greeting made Sonia's happy and cheerful expression change into a storm cloud.

"Ugh," Sonia grumbled, "You would never want to call me Dear or Honey."

"Well if you would be less annoying and stop acting like my dog, I would already made our marriage as soon as possible. But no, your annoyance made the marriage a season later."

"Complain all you want Gundham, that still doesn't change the fact that I'll be your wife and your parents' daughter-in-law."

With that sentence, Sonia got off the comfortable bed and walked out of the room.

When Gundham knew that the annoying blonde was gone, he immediately whispered to the air, "I must find that Mechanic.. I can't stand being with this rentless dog any longer."

His eye was positioned at his digital clock.

8.35 a.m.

Saturday.

"At least I have the whole day to find that mechanic.."

Gundham got out of bed and went to take a short shower as he had no time to waste on such time consuming tasks. He took a piece of toast on the glass table and stuck it into his mouth.

With that, Gundham touched and twisted the golden doornob and got ready to storm out of the house.

"Sonia, I'm off to run some errands if you are ever concerned about my whereabouts."

No reply

With the silence Gundham received, as the answer to his whereabouts lie, Gundham stormed out of the house, slamming the brown door behind him.

Gundham's P.O.V

Gundham was wearing his favorite purple scarf today, along with his tail coat and his bandages around his arms.

It was a rather cold day today. As Gundham started walking down the street in long strides, he noticed a coffee shop. Gundham wasn't fond of coffee much, but as he saw the puff cloud from his breathing exit his mouth. He thought it would be a good idea to at least get a hot chocolate before he begins his search. He enters the small coffee shop and stands in the long line.

Kazuichi's P.O.V

Kazuichi was eating a muffin with his favorite mocha caramel cappuccino. He started thinking about the kiss he shared with the strange man last night.

"Gundham..."

Kazuichi blushed and stared out the window looking at the people passing by. He noticed couples walking by holding hands and smiling.  
He instantly thought of doing the same with Gundham.

Suddenly the door chimed and someone he didn't expect to walk in...was none other than...

"Mikan!"

That's right. Mikan, the school nurse at his highschool. The one who broke his heart in front of all his peers.

It was a cool Autumn day two years ago. Kazuichi was in his nice black school uniform. As he was rummaging through his locker trying to find his tools. A girl with purple hair and a pink nurse uniform walked down the hallway in a nervous manner.

Kazuichi was backing out of his locker preparing to leave. When suddenly!

*BOOM*

Kazuichi turned around to see what happened. The nurse was on the floor with needles surrounding her. She was panicking, since the needles were so close to penetrating her. It was filled with a strange substance that if one were to get pierced by it. Your whole body would break out in hives and you could suddenly stop breathing.

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY!" He said in a frantic manner.

"I-it's fi-i-i-ine!" She managed to mutter.

She got up quickly and ran away. Kazuichi just scratched the back of his head and turned back to what he was doing.

Later in the Evening

The nurse was surrounded by people. All of them calling her cruel names.

She started tearing up and crying. The people started kicking her and calling her-

"HAHAHA CRYBABY! CRY BABY!"

She was about to stick a syringe needle into her arm to end this.

Kazuichi walked outside to get ready for his mechanic class, until he heard a shriek. He went to investigate the strange noise. He noticed the nurse in a crouched position with his fellow peers around her. He saw one of them kick her face. He furrowed his brows and ran up to them.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

His classmates only glanced at him and grinned. Suddenly everything went black.

Kazuichi started groaning, and as he opened his eyes. The nurse was laying next to him on a small bed.

"WUAHHHHHHHH"

"WHAT'S GO-O-ING ON!?"

The nurse started to raise up and yawn.

" Ah! Hello! You took quite a beating...I'm sorry..." She lowered her head.

Kazuichi just blushed and replied. "It's fi-ine! There's nothing to be sorry about! That's what friends do! Right?"

The nurse smiled, "YEAH!"

"Ah! My name is Mikan! And yo-ou are?"

"Kazuichi!"he grinned.

"Pl-e-ase take care of me from now o-on!"  
She managed to say while nervous.

"Likewise!"

2 months later

Kazuichi didn't notice before, but the nurse was slightly warm. He shrugged it off and they went to lunch. He was preparing to confess,  
he couldn't stand a minute longer of holding in these feelings.

"Mikan..." He whispered

"Yeah?"She smiled

"Um...Well...you see..."

"What is it?" She frowned slightly

"I...I LOV-"

Mikan stood up quickly in shock and blushing. Kazuichi turned his head and he noticed Junko. The school's famous Ultimate Model. Mikan started panting and smiling weirdly. Kazuichi was a bit frightened at the sudden change of his friend.

"Mikan?"

Mikan ignored him and started wrapping her arms around her own body.  
She was sweating and grinning.

"MIKAN!" Kazuichi yelled.

Mikan only looked at him and grinned a sadistic grin.

"HAHAHAHAHHA WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING?! MUST HAVE BEEN THE WIND!" She said loudly

Mikan's back faced Kazuichi as she turned to admire Junko Enoshima,  
she had totally forgotten about Kazuichi and proceeded to walk towards the lovely model.

What Mikan didn't know is that she rejected Kazuichi, right in the middle of a live confession, with everyone's pair of eyes focused on the two of them only.

Everyone who was at the cafeteria started laughing horribly at the rejection, and those who entered the cafeteria late, took a few minutes to realize what has happened and started mimicking everyone else who was at the scene.

The mechanic had never felt embarrassed as he did during that day of the rejection. He was helpless and all he could do is absorb the laughter around him and burst out crying.

The Mechanic had never spoken, thought or even look at the rejective nurse ever since the rejection.

And now she's back.

At the wrong time.

At the time where Kazuichi fell.. for a man.

His first reaction to Mikan's presence was the same as of two years ago.

Avoiding eye contact with her and repelling every word that came out of her little mouth.

"..."

There goes the silence.

"...h...he..hello..?"

"U...uhh...uuhhh..uuuuhhh.."

That stammering, was no ordinary stammering, it was a sign, a sign which notified everyone who saw Mikan stammering like this, that she's about to burst out her tears.

Still, no words came out of Kazuichi's mouth as his cheek rested on his hand.

Mikan did not want to cause a scene at a public place, where everyone goes during the weekends, so she covered her face and started running out of the coffee shop.

"I...I'm so...sorry..."

Those were the words that came out of her mouth before she was out of everyone who was at the coffee shop's sight.

*Gundham's P.O.V*

He was still standing in linewhen he took notice of a purple haired girl running out of the coffee shop.

"Who was that girl..?"  
Gundham asked himself.

He noticed how she ran from that occupied table. The person who was sitting at the table was a man, who wore a black beanie and had long pink hair, he also had a yellow jumpsuit on and his hand rested on his palm as he was quietly staring out the window.

"K...K..Ka..Ka..Kazuichi..?"

Gundham muttered as he started to realize who the man was.

It was none other than his true love Kazuichi.

Gundham was stunned and just stood there.

Kazuichi turned his head towards the door until he noticed a man staring at him. Kazuichi froze.

The two men just stared at each other without moving an inch. Kazuichi was the first to snap out of it and he turned his head and furrowed his brows.

Gundham blinked and turned expressionless. He walked over to Kazuichi and sat in the chair in front of him.

"So pink mortal. Who was the human filth that ran out of this sickening hell of a coffee shop?" He asked expressionless.

Kazuichi just ignored him and continued looking out of the window"

'OMG OMG OMG HOW COULD HE BE HERE! OMG WHAT SHOULD I DO'

Kazuichi remained a cool exposure on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out.

"PINK MORTAL! I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" He slammed his fist on the table making it shake. Kazuichi quickly looked at Gundham surprised at his sudden action.

"SH-SHES NO ONE!" He yelled.

Gundham simply stared with a face that said. What kind of nonsense are you saying.

"Pink Mortal, I have to speak with you about important matters!"

"Wh-what is it?" Kazuichi stuttered.

"It would seem I have developed some special human feelings for you..." He said with a straight face, but you could still see a light blush form on his pale cheeks"

Kazuichi didn't take the hint and he automatically assumed Gundham insulted him.

"WHAT!? SO YOU HATE ME!?" "IS IT BECAUSE OF MISS SONIA?!" He yelled

"No, I...not feelings of hate..." Gundham said with unsureness.

Kazuichi stopped speaking and just stared.

"Pink Mo-...Kazuichi..." Gundham stared into Kazuichi's eyes for a moment. Kazuichi began to turn his head when suddenly Gundham got up and walked over to Kazuichi's side. He cupped Kazuichi's face with his hands, forcing Kazuichi to look at him.

"Kazuichi, I love you." Gundham spoke without a hint of regret. He was sure of himself. Kazuichi was the one.

It took Kazuichi a few moments to process on what Gundham just said.

His face turned beet red.

"WHAT?! WAIT WHAT?!"

"I love you Kazuichi"

"Wha-"

"Let's get outta this sick and noisy mortal place. We need to settle this in a place with totally no mortal around. Just.. Us... And the air... And the animals passing by.."

With that remark, Gundham grabbed Kazuichi's hand and got out of the place Gundham described as 'noisy'.

They finally found a dark alley with only a few illusionist cats around.

"What did you say..?"

"I love you, Kazuichi."

Upon hearing and saying that for the third time. Kazuichi and Gundham started turning tomato red, from head to toe.

That's when Gundham made that same move he did during the party.

Their lips met, for the second time.

The second time, felt so different, not in a weird way like the first time.

It just felt different.

Both of them can't see why it felt different.

The kiss ended with a hug.

"I can't believe we're doing it again, it felt.. Different.." Kazuichi commented on their second kiss.

"I love you too.."

Gundham just stared in Kazuichi's eyes for a moment longer. He bent his head down on Kazuichi's shoulder and whispered.

"What am I to do...I already have a fianc ..."

Kazuichi frowned

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU!

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MISS SONIA!"

Gundham only sighed

"PLUS YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED HER! AND SHE WAS THE LIGHT TO YOUR DARKNESS!"

Gundham lifted his head up again and frowned.

"Mechanic, I do not have feelings for such low filth. You are the first to...well make me feel this way..."

Kazuichi started laughing.

"Liar! YO-"

Gundham locked lips with Kazuichi. Their tongues entangled each others and and Gundham let out a deep moan. It was like their tongues were fighting for Dominance. Kazuichi didn't have the strength to push him away, or more like he didn't want to. The only time their lips separated was so they could take a small breath before continuing. When their lips would separate a string of saliva would still be connected.

Gundham pushed his leg between Kazuichi's legs and he started grinding against Kazuichi. Kazuichi opened his eyes wide and gently pushed Gundham away.

"W-We can't, we just met..." He panted

Gundham smiled for the first time In forever.

"Kazuichi." He said in a deep sexy voice.

"I'll wait for you, then we will come together as one!"

Gundham backed away from Kazuichi and kissed his forehead. Gundham walked away, out of the ally and left Kazuichi standing there in the cold blushing madly. Kazuichi was panting softly and he lowered his eyes and smiled.

Kazuichi checked his pocket and found a piece of paper. It seemed to be a phone number. Kazuichi looked both ways of the ally, then he pressed his lips to the piece of paper. He stuffed the paper back in his pocket and left the ally.

As Kazuichi left the alley, he noticed Nagito across the street. He was talking to some girl.

"Nagito, what's your problem! YOU ARE NOT TRASH SO STOP" the unknown female yelled.

"Stop being so nice, you and I both know I'm worthless trash and I'm your stepping stone!" He grinned.

*sigh*

"You aren't trash...I LO-"

Before the girl could finish her sentence Nagito noticed Kazuichi.

He waved.

"KAZUICHI! HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE EVENING!"

"Well, I'm freezing my ass off. So pretty good"

Nagito laughed and he noticed he still had company. He did a small apologetic smile to the girl.

"Kazuichi, meet Kira! Ultimate Sadist!"

Kazuichi noticed the girl's facial expression change from being pained to smily.

"HI! Nice to meet you!"

She smiled

"You too"

They both shook hands

Nagito brushed Kira off again and took notice of Kazuichi's messy hair.

"Your hair's a mess! Haha!"

Kazuichi remembered Gundham running his fingers through his hair. He blushed

"SHUTDAUP MARSHMELLOW"

Nagito frowned

"Just trying to strike up a friendly conversation"

"So have any plans for later?" Nagito asked

"No"

"AHH! Then why don't you come with us to the mall? We have to pick up a few things!"

Kazuichi shrugged

"Sure I guess, I do need some more tools."

"GREAT! LET'S GO!"

As they were walking, Kazuichi took notice of Kira's sour expression.

He knew that look...that look of someone that you love not noticing. He decided to ignore it though, it's none of his business, plus he hasn't even solved his own love life.

They arrived at the mall

and Nagito ran off to a store called "Hope"

Kira just stood there dumbfounded and laughed. She went in the opposite direction to a store called "Punish."

Kazuichi instantly thought

'These two are freaks."

Kazuichi was walking through the mall looking for the hardware store.

He stopped for a moment.

Standing in the hardware store, was Mikan...

'Of all the places she had to appear at, it's here..' The words in Kazuichi's mind played as he walked into the store.

Without Kazuichi noticing, Mikan walked towards him, still shivering in fear, and tapped on his shoulder.

As if reading his mind, she stammered, "I.. I know.. y..you d..don't wa..want to.. s...s..see me h..here.. I.. W..will T..take m..my leave..."

Finishing her sentence with a final stammering, Mikan left the store, as usual, Kazuichi would just ignore her and just look in the opposite direction.

"A..also.. Y..your h...ha..hair.."

"I know about my hair, so just shut up." Kazuichi commented, while being annoyed about Mikan's presence.

"I..I'm sorry about.. M..my pre..presence.." Mikan cried as she ran away from the store.

Since the sun was down, and the moon rose, there were hardly anyone in the store, for those who were at the hardware store at that time, didn't seem to realise the whining, that was coming from Mikan.

"I wished.. That.. Gundham.. Was here with me.." Kazuichi mumbled to himself as he fixed his hair to avoid anymore 'hair-attention'.

Kazuichi knew that he and Gundham had just met, started off filled with jealousy, but now,

Gundham wanted to become one with him.

And not Sonia.

Kazuichi realized that HE was Gundham's sunlight as he known that Gundham hardly ever showed any emotions towards mortals. Gundham only smiled during the presence of both his animals and... Kazuichi...

"He... Really loves.. Me.."

"Umm.. Sir.. We're closing soon so.. Would you mind.. To make your purchases now..?" An unfamiliar voice played.

Kazuichi turned around, only to find the cashier of the hardware store, looking at him, with much annoyance in her eyes.

"Right.." Kazuichi muttered, "I'm sorry for the 'trouble' that I have brought you, I'll leave the store.. Now."

Kazuichi headed for the exit right after he said those 'sarcastic' words.

"When can I see you again.. Gundham..?" 


	3. HeartBreak

Kazuichi stormed through his door of his apartment. He put his tools on the computer desk and he flops down on the bed.

Kazuichi started to remember Gundham and his passionate kiss. Kazuichi placed two fingers on his lips and blushed. He sat up and felt something weird and hard between his legs. He looked down his jumpsuit and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"WUAH! I GOT LIKE THIS JUST FROM IMAGINING A KISS!" He shrieked.

Kazuichi blushed and got some lotion from his side drawer table. He removed his jumpsuit and squirted some lotion on his hand. He placed his hand on his erect member and stared to move his dick around in circular motions.

Kazuichi started to pant softly as he moved his hand up and down fast on his dick.  
"AHHH... Ahh...ahhhnnnn... Mmmmm... Fuck..."

Kazuichi's lost his train of thought and continued to stroke faster. His breathing quickened and he started to chant Gundham's name like a spell.

"GU-GUNDHAM! AHH!  
Gundham...ahnnnn. Ahhhnnnn. I CAN'T... I'M CU-"

"Stop"

Kazuichi froze.  
Gundham was standing right in front of him.  
Kazuichi stared at the intruder with lust filled eyes.

"Gundham?"

Gundham crawled across the bed and hovered over Kazuichi.  
He gave Kazuichi a rough kiss and they had a tongue war.

"AHHN! St-Stop... No more... Pleaseee..." Kazuichi pleaded.

Gundham gave a soft laugh and lowered his head towards a Kazuichi 's manhood. He took in Kazuichi's length inside is mouth and he started to suck.

"mmmm! Mmmm fuck... DON'T...if you do that... I'll..."

Gundham proceeded to bob his head up and down on Kazuichi's cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and licked the precum.  
Each time he would go up, he would make sure to have his teeth barely graze Kazuichi's dick. This was driving him crazy, Kazuichi began tugging on Gundham's hair and messing it up.

"STOP! I'M CUMMING!"

Gundham stopped sucking and smirked

"Go ahead mortal"

He softly blew on Kazuichi's cock which made Kazuichi shiver in ecstasy.

Gundham gave one last long lick.

"I! NOOO!"

Kazuichi released his warm liquid inside Gundham's mouth.

Gundham took in the taste and swallowed it while giving a sexy smile. Kazuichi was breathing heavily and he has never felt this kind of pleasure in his entire life. Some of his semen was on Gundham's mouth, so Gundham simply used his index finger of his right hand and wiped it off. He turned Kazuichi over on all fours which make Kazuichi surprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Gundham ignored him and he stuck his index finger in Kazuichi's anus.

"EEEEP!"

"Your semen plus the lotion will be your lube."

Gundham simply chuckled as he continued to penetrate Kazuichi with his finger. He could then insert two which he then scissored his asshole. Then finally three fingers could be inserted. He removed his finger and started to place something bigger in its place.

"WUAH WUAH WHAT'S THAT?!"

"My internal animalistic side" Gundham replied with a smirk.

He gave a hard thrust which made Kazuichi moan.

 _WHAT IS THIS STRANGE FEELING!_ Kazuichi thought to himself.

Gundham adjusted his cock to hit a specific spot. This action drove Kazuichi crazy.

"ahhhh...AHHHN..oooohhhh...fuck...yessss... Moreee MORE!"

Gundham quickened his pace while he nibbled on Kazuichi's ear. Kazuichi was so embarrassed at the wet noises and panting echoing off the walls.

Every time Gundham would thrust, it sounded like a slapping sound, the noise made Kazuichi drool.

"Mmmmm uhhhhnnnn"

"Cu-Cumming mmmm" Kazuichi managed to escape from his lips.

Gundham flipped Kazuichi over facing him and placed legs on his shoulders. He bent over and started biting the lower lip of Kazuichi.

"Me too" Gundham chuckled.

Gundham whispered into Kazuichi's ear seductively

"I love you...Kazuichi"

With that said, Gundham gave one last thrust and released inside Kazuichi.

"AHHHHHHH ME TOO"

...

Kazuichi woke up hugging his pillow and started panicking.

"THAT DREAM! SO EMBARRASSING!"

"I'm no longer a virgin..  
I fucked my pillow..." Kazuichi said with disbelief.

"I.. I.. I.. I.. UGH! STUPID PILLOW!" Kazuichi threw his pillow out of anger, acting like a three year old throwing a tantrum.

"HURMF," Kazuichi grunted.

Kazuichi realized that he wanted Gundham inside him more than anything in the world, even 1000 engines wouldn't satisfy him as much as Gundham becoming one with him.

"Maybe I should take a stroll outside to take my mind off... of THAT!"

Kazuichi slipped on his jumpsuit and just left his apartment.

 _How am I gonna' live my life when I've fucked a pillow and am no longer a virgin, I can't even…_

Kazuichi's train of thought started leaving his 'inner thoughts' station.

Before Kazuichi could think any more, he bumped into someone.

"Oof!"  
Kazuichi and that person landed on their butts, right onto the concrete

"Hey watch where you're going!"

Those words were what Kazuichi wanted to say, that person took the words right out of Kazuichi's mouth.

Kazuichi needed to see who the person is, so he looked up and took a glance at that person.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, I did not bump into cancer, geez." This voice belonged to the one and only, Leon Kuwata.

 _Oh, it's the ultimate baseball star.. and.._

The person who was beside Leon was.. Sayaka Maizono, the ultimate pop sensation.

'Oh, its Sayaka, she's the leader of that group called.. Uhh.. What was the group's name..?'

"Hey wimp!"

"WIMP?!" Kazuichi snapped out of his thoughts only to hear Leon calling him a 'wimp', "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WIMP?!"

"Umm.. He's referring to.. You..?" Sakaya got some words out of her mouth while hiding behind Leon's arm.

"LISTEN BASEBALL IDIOT, YOU MAY BE THE BEST BASEBALL STAR OR WHATEVER, THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL OTHER PEOPLE A WIMP!"

"Pfft, whatever," Leon rolled his eyes at Kazuichi and avoided more eye contact with the person who he referred to as a 'wimp', "Let's go.. Sayaka and don't look at this wimp."

"O..OK.." Sayaka responded.

And the two of them left Kazuichi in the dust, angered and pissed off.

"THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO START A MORNING!" Kazuichi yelled to the heavens above.

Kazuichi's day has been horrible so far. He tripped on a rock in front of three pretty ladies, he spilled coffee on an old woman, and just recently he did an accident in his jumpsuit from that dream. He had to stick his crotch under a hand dryer to dry his wetness.

"I tried to keep my mind off it, and now it's affecting my daily life." He huffed.

He exited the bathroom of "Cosplay Central" and noticed Kira stomping on some worker.

"Uhh Kira, what are you doing?"

"I'm punishing this man for calling me a bitch!" She said with a smile.

"I SAID THERE'S A DEAD BODY IN THE DITCH! NOT THAT YOU'RE A BITCH!"  
The worker yelled.

"HUHHH!? DEAD BODY!?" Kazuichi said with a horrified face.

Kira let the man up and he ran and hugged the wall.

"OUTSIDE! BEHIND TO THE STORE!" The man said while his legs started shaking.

Kira just stood there not caring. Nagito came out of one of those dressing rooms wearing a female maid outfit.

"TADAAA! HOW DO I LOOK?!" Nagito screamed with a smile.

He noticed Kira lying on the floor surrounded by blood from her nose and Kazuichi shivering.

"MARSHMELLOW! THERE'S A DEAD BODY!"

"DESPAIR? WHILE I'M AROUND!? We will solve this mystery! FOR HOPE WILL PREVAIL"  
Nagito said with a determined face.

The two of them exited the building while dragging Kira. They noticed a big ditch that contained a female. She had blue hair and was wearing a school uniform.

"THAT GIRL FROM EARLIER!" Kazuichi said shocked.

"Earlier?" Nagito asked with a confusion/

"Y-Yeah... She was with some guy who bumped into me..." Kazuichi responded

"So I see...well, let's investigate shall we?" Nagito said with a smile

"It would seem the girl has purple marks around her neck, which would suggest she was choked. But what was the motive." Nagito questioned

"Maybe she cheated on him?" Kazuichi stated

"She doesn't look like she would though..." "Hmm." "Do you remember what the man you bumped into looked like?" Nagito asked

"Yeah, he had red orangish hair with a ponytail looking beard. OH AND TONS OF PIERCINGS"

"Alright, we got the details of the ultimate suspect, and there is a hole cut right in the middle of that fence over there, I think that's where the coward ran off to." Nagito grinned.

Kazuichi looked at the poor worker who got kicked harshly by Kira and said, "Oh by the way worker.."

"My name's Makoto Naegi."

"Yes, whatever, everyone has a name anyway. Here's some cash as a token of apologize for what happened.."

Kazuichi placed his hand in his pocket and extended his arm to hand over some green wads of cash to Makoto.

"Alright let's move out!"

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Nagito asked

"No your ass is perfect!"  
Kira said with sparkles surrounding her.

"What? Sorry, the car passing by was too loud" Nagito said apologetically

"I said I think I saw something suspicious over there." Kira avoided Nagito's response.

"AH! LOOK! IT'S LEON!"  
Kazuichi said surprised.

He was at a gas station eating what seemed to be a slice of pizza.

"HEY! DICK CHIN!"  
Kira yelled

"WE NEED A MOMENT WITH YOU!"

Leon looked up from his phone and his face grew red with anger. 

"DICK CHIN?! WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?!"  
Leon yelled

"I SAID! WE NEED TO TALK! YOU FUCKER!"

"WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS?!"

"TRY!"

"Now now, no need to fight. We just want to ask you a few questions."  
Nagito said with a worried expression.

" I don't have to answer anything." Leon grunted in annoyance

"I'm sure you're aware of your girlfriend's disappearance" Nagito said with a smile

"WHAT NO!? I DROPPED HER OFF AT HER HOUSE AN HOUR AGO!" Leon yelled with a pained expression

"Sureeee you did~ IT JUST SO HAPPENS, you were seen with her during the time of her death, in the exact same place~" Kira stated

"I WAS NOT! I WAS AT BASEBALL PRACTICE FOR AN HOUR! I JUST WAS RELEASED AND NOW IM EATING!" Leon started to panic

"AND WHAT ATTITUDE IS THAT BITCH? YOU THINK YOUR BOYFRIEND HERE WILL SAVE YOU WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS?!"

Kira begins to write in a notebook.

"Solves everything with violence, very suspicious." She says out loud while writing.

"WHAT LIES ARE YOU PUTTING DOWN THERE! HEY!"

Nagito's face turned serious.

"Did you kill Sayaka?" Nagito asked

"NONONONOO NEVER! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

"Well, you seem to be reacting like someone guilty would." Nagito stated

"I-I-I IIIIIII YOU COCKSUCKER YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! IDIOT! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT"

Leon pulls a gun out of nowhere.

"I DID NOTHING!"

He holds the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

Kira is standing next to Leon with her hand on his wrist. The gun is facing the ground and tears are streaming down his face. Kira leans in and whispers closely in his ear.

"You are 5 minutes away from the crime scene~" Kira licks Leon's ear and bites it.

Nagito mouth twitches a bit but, he doesn't say anything.  
Leon hands Kira the gun and he sits down on the outside table he was sitting at before.

"We were...talking about our futures... and she said she wanted us to marry and grow a family."

 **FLASHBACK**

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BASEBALL! WHY NEVER ME!" Sayaka cried.

"YOU KNEW WHEN YOU ASKED ME OUT THAT MY MAIN FOCUS WAS BASEBALL!"  
Leon retorted

"BASEBALL SUCKS! I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF! ONLY YOU AND I FOREVER!" She whined while clinging onto Leon

"Shutdaup" Leon said while his eyes darkened.

"I WISH BASEBALL NEVER EXISTED!" She cried

"I said be quiet" Leon said in a low voice

"LEON YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She said as she teared up

"I SAID SHUTDAUPPPPPPPPPPP!" Leon yelled while tackling her to the ground. He placed his hands on her throat and started tightening his grip.

*cough*

"L-LE...oooo...nnnn..."

*cough*

"...st...op..."

*gurgle*

Sayaka's eyes began to roll up into her head and she stopped moving.  
Leon released his grip and dropped his hands to his sides. He snapped out of it and saw his once alive girlfriend's body in front of him.

"Say..yaka?"  
"SAYAKA!?"  
He took Sayaka in his arms and held her.

"SAYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Leon screamed

 **End Flash Back**

"Then that's when, I ran here to call for help...and you guys showed up..."

*gun shots*

"HUHHHH!?" Kazuichi yelled

Leon was laying on the ground...dead...

Kira stood there with a neutral expression, with the gun in her hands.

*silence*

Kira dropped the gun and walked away.

 **Gundham's POV and FLASHBACK :**

On the other side, the emotionless being, Gundham Tanaka, was staring at the dark, navy blue sky.

He has a terrible day today.

First, Gundham started off with a one-to-two video chat with Sonia's parents. Which totally made him dissatisfied because he is in love.. with someone else.. And that 'someone'..

Is a man..

After that dissatisfying Video chat, Gundham spent 5 hours shopping with Sonia, which made him more annoyed with Sonia's relentless behavior.

After that relentless 5 hours of shopping, Gundham took a little stroll around the neighborhood.

When he did so, a shiny silver car drove right towards a puddle on the road and the water splattered on Gundham's clothes.

"THIS IS NOT HOW YOU SPEND A DAY IN THE LIFE OF GUNDHAM TANAKA!" Gundham shouted, to the heavens above him.

Gundham just so wishes Kazuichi to be by his side, and not Miss relentless over here.

"Where are you now, Kazuichi?"

"You looking for me..?"

Gundham heard the voice of the person who he wanted to see with his two eyes, and turned around only to find..

 _Kazuichi_.. _and Kira and Nagito walking behind him.._

"... Yes.. Well I.. This day has been... Horrible..."

Kazuichi's next move was to hug Gundham.

Gundham stared back at Sonia with worry.

"Follow me!"

As the 4 of them ran away from Sonia before she could notice, they appeared to be in front of StarBucks.

"I had a rough day as well..."

Gundham accepted the hug that he had to put on hold.

Kazuichi's face then turned beet red, only because of the 'pillow accident', which started the string of misfortune for him.

"..."

"..."

No one moved a muscle, not even Kira nor Nagito.

"I just want you to be by my side.. Every time I start.. A new day.." Kazuichi started tearing up upon saying that.

Because he knew..

That Gundham was getting married..

Not to him.. But to someone else..

Kazuichi's hopes and dreams with Gundham are all crippled.. Like his heart..

"It's safe here," Nagito mumbled loud enough for both Gundham and Kazuichi to hear, "You both can do that thing, you know, mooch mooch?"

Gundham and Kazuichi's lips interlocked..

Again.

For the third time..

"Why can't people be with their true love.." Nagito's voice trailed

Kira nudged Nagito's arm with her elbow.

"That sentence is referring to the two of them, or to you and Hajime?"

"Uhh.. To the... Two of them.." Sweat came rolling down Nagito's face upon saying that.

"Murff furmfh"

That was the only sound that was made..

For 3 minutes..

What stopped the sound was the sound of tiny droplets that fell from the heavens above.

"... We'll continue some other time.."

"..."

"... Can I.. Walk you home..?" Gundham said, in a deep and embarrassed voice.

"..."

"...Yea... I'm fine.. With your idea.."

"Let's go.."

Gundham placed his hand over on Kazuichi's arm.

Acting like best buddies..

When they are really.. True love..

"We should follow them.." Kira shrugged, she had nothing to do for the night so.. She just wanted to follow the two love hobos.

Nagito went along with Kira's 'command'

When it started pouring heavily, Gundham covered Kazuichi from the rain with his scarf.

"Why are you doing this.. Don't you know that if people saw us like this it would-"

"Shh... Kazuichi.. I don't care what people think, this is true love, we can't hide our mortal feelings between each other anymore, we hide it at the right time, that is.. In front of everyone but the hope obsesser and that.. Girl that is with him." Gundham had placed his index finger on Kazuichi's mouth to silence him from saying anymore doubting words.

This made Kazuichi blush like mad.

When they finally got to Kazuichi's apartment, they did a goodbye kiss, when they made sure no one was looking of course.

"Call me.." Gundham said in his deep, sexy voice.

"Yea.. Sure.." Kazuichi responded, as pink as his hair as he walked into his apartment.

As Gundham walked down the steps of the apartment complex, Kira and Nagito were waiting down below.

"Are you ever going to break up with that girl that you're dating for the mechanic?"

Nagito asked

".. I can't at the moment.. Because our parents have agreed on our marriage.. But I can do one thing to cancel this marriage once and for all.."

"What is it?"

"... You'll see..."

"Well looks like we should all separate" Kira said with a frown.

"Good idea female mortal!"

Gundham walked off and lifted his hand in the air while his back was still

turned.

"Wait." Nagito stopped Kira.

"What." Kira replied confused

"Can you help me with something?"

"Depends."

"I...well...can you help me with Hajime.." Nagito asked embarrassed.

Kira didn't reply

"Kira?"

Kira felt her heart throb but she tried to keep her face neutral.

"Sure..."

She loved Nagito since middle school and she really didn't want to see them together.

 _I'll stalk them_

She thought

"Kira! THANK YOU!" Nagito said with a smile.

Nagito's sudden smile made Kira's heart hurt and she had a hint of guilt

"Oh, let me walk you back?" Nagito asked

"No, I'm fine by myself."

"I see...well, I'll see you later!"

Nagito walked home feeling a bit sad but he didn't know why.

Kira was still standing in the same spot, letting the rain droplets wash over her. Nagito never noticed Kira crying, because her tears could be easily mistaken as the rain.

Walking home with Nagito would have been the perfect opportunity to strengthen their relationship. However, if Kira would have said yes, she would have had a mental breakdown any second.

"I need to go back and bury Leon's body..."

She said with a frown

Kira walked off into the darkness, leaving the once filled spot , vacant.

 **The Next Morning**

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

Kira answered her phone while she was looking at new whips.

"What" she said annoyed

"I have him."

"Kirigiri, I'm busy"

"Did you not want Hajime quickly?" Kirigiri asked confused

"I only need him when Nagito is around"

"Well. They are in an arcade talking at the moment. I just wanted you to know his whereabouts." Kirigiri stated.

"..."

"Thank you." Kira said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Also, don't lose control."

"I'll try"

Was the last words exchanged before they both hung up.

*Sigh*

"Looks like I'll be going to the arcade."

Kira left the mall and headed to "Upupup Fun & Games"

Kira managed to make it, but she was nervous on what would happen. She snuck in the building wearing a guy's outfit. Her brown hair was tied up and hidden underneath a baseball cap. She wore a baggy hoodie with baggy jeans and sneakers. Her light blue eyes scanned across the colorful room looking for the two guys.

She finally found them; they were talking to a female by the name of Chiaki. Kira resented Chiaki with strong passion. She was the person who almost got Kira raped by the baseball team.

Kira shivered.

Although she was scared at the time, she got to meet Nagito. Nagito was going to be late for a flight when he suddenly saw the team stripping Kira. He ended up knocking a few of them out, but in the end, he got beat up. Kira fell for him, but she knew he had feelings for someone else. Kira never told Nagito the blame for the rape incident.

 _Too much Trouble_

Kira thought.

Hajime's arm rested on a PAC-MAN video game. Anyone could tell he was trying to flirt.

Kira scoffed.

Kira looked at Nagito, he had an expression that Kira never saw before.

Kira put her hand to her heart and a single tear streamed down her face.

"SO ANYWAYS CHIAKI! How about going on a date with yours truly!" Hajime asked with pride.

"I'm already dating Teru Teru."

"WHAT! I'M WAY BETTER LOOKING THEN THAT SWINE!" Hajime hissed.

"Haha! Don't get upset Hajime, there're plenty more fish in the sea." Nagito said with a smile

"I don't want other fish, I want Chiaki." He frowned.

"I see..." Nagito continued to smile.

Kira couldn't handle that idiotic response. She went to the bathroom and changed into her normal clothes.

She wanted to tell Hajime off.

She walked up to the three 18 year olds and gave a small smile.

"YOU!"

Chiaki said loudly while her eyes widened.

Kira turned her head towards Chiaki and whispered in her ear.

"Either keep your mouth shut or I sew it shut"

Chiaki ignored Kira and yelled.

"THIS GIRL HAD SOME GUYS TRY TO RAPE ME!"

"..." Awkward silence passed.

 _'This lying little shit, she's still the same as ever'_

"Kira is this true?" Nagito asked slightly angered

"Of course no-"

"IT IS! I MANAGED TO ESCAPE WITH MONOMI'S HELP" Chiaki cried out.

Nagito gave Kira a cold glare.

Kira couldn't believe Nagito believed her so easily...

Nagito and Kira were best friends, and all it took was some girl to

ruin it.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Hajime yelled and pushed Kira.

"Nagito you don't truly believe this do you?"

Kira asked with a panicked expression.

Nagito frowned and looked away.

It was over, Kira lost Nagito. She stormed out of the Arcade never looking back.

Kazuichi was at the arcade as well.

But he was out of sight from the 18 year olds.

He was playing his favorite game.

'Building blocks'

Because he was a mechanic after all.

"Omg, one more block to the combo!"

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kazuichi turned around just to find the one and only..

Ishimaru..

"Whaaa-! What are you doing here!"

"I need your help."

"What- with what!"

"...You know what.. Just come with me.."

Ishimaru grabbed Kazuichi's hand, firmly.

"WAIT! WHAT! LET GO OFF ME! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY GAME YOU IDIOT LEADER.. WHATEVER YOU ARE-!"

At the same time, Gundham was walking towards the arcade.

He was called by Kazuichi to meet him there.

"Something about a game.." Gundham mumbled, but his voice trailed off to find..

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

'Holding' Kazuichi's hand as he ran into the distance.

"Why is Kazuichi with that Mortal?" Gundham mumbled to no one.

"...Maybe..."

"No! Gundham Tanaka, snap out of it, Kazuichi would never fall for another man.."

A rainy cloud loomed over Gundham as he mumbled..

"...Would he..?"

Gundham decided not to walk into the arcade because of what he witnessed and decided to stay home for the rest of the day.

To think about what he saw..

"SO! I COULDN'T ALLOW SUCH A MESSED UP BIKE IN THE SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" Ishimaru yelled

"Ehhh, it's just a flat tire, Nothing too problematic." Kazuichi assured.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! ANYTHING THAT ISN'T PERFECTION ISN'T ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT" Ishimaru said proudly

"Right...okay just give me a minute..." Kazuichi said while walking into a small shop and purchasing an air pump.

"1, 2,...3..." Kazuichi said as he pumped.

"There." Kazuichi said with a bored expression.

"THANK YOU! FOR YOU HAVE MADE THE SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT EVEN BETTER!" Ishimaru said with a smile.

He got on his bike and rode off quickly into the sunset while sticking his hand up as a goodbye gesture.

 _'He wouldn't be allowed in a Library'_ Kazuichi thought to himself.

"AWWW CRAP! Gundham!"

Kazuichi hurried back into the arcade and noticed the breeder wasn't to be seen.

"Ehh... He should have been here by now..."

"I'll wait for awhile!" Kazuichi said while worried.

Little did he know,

Gundham wasn't going to come.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Authors Note: EEEeeeeee this was so much fun to make! Eve and I were fangirling over the smut! Once again, we are new to this and we would appreciate if you weren't so hard on us on the grammar. We obviously will be adding our own OC's into the story, because why not. :^D**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!~ Eve & Kira**


End file.
